


Snowed In

by GalacticTwink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fluff, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Older jeremy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post canon, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Snowed In, Temperature Play, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Jeremy and The Squip get caught in a snowstorm on the road and find themselves stuck in their car while it piles in around them. With no sight of the storm stopping, or a snowplow, they have to find a way to pass the time.. and stay warm.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from someone in my squipemy discord! I posted just the first few hundred words on tumblr as a fluff oneshot
> 
> I didn't mention in the summary, but I call my human Squip Adam! I just feel like he needs a real name y'know?

   “Adam, pull over.” I tilt to try and look out my window, looking back around at the completely snow covered windshield my boyfriend is still trying to drive with. 

   “I’m serious, pull over before you crash; we’ll die before 911 gets here.” Adam sighs, glancing over to see the stern look on my face before pulling off to the side of the road. He takes both hands off the wheel, looking at me with raised brows. 

   “What now?” way to sass me when I just didn’t feel like dying today. I turn the heat up, sitting back to let him glare at me while we get piled in. It’s better than driving until the tires won’t turn anymore, waiting until a plow slams into us in the morning. 

  It takes an hour to the battery to die, my camaro sputtering before the heat shuts off closely followed by the lights. 

   “Ugh, great. I thought it’d last longer than that but I guess-” Adam looks up from what he was doing, white cord in one hand and his IPhone in the other. “Were you charging your phone off the battery, love?” he looks around the car, avoiding me until I lean forward to grab him; the middle console digging into my stomach as I wrestle him for his cell phone. 

   “It’s your fault if we both die now.” I point the brick of spyware at him, glancing to see if he has service just in case but only disappointing myself. 

   “Don’t worry, Jeremy, I can keep you warm,” Adam pulls me over the console into his lap, a smirk tugging up on his lips. 

   “Oh, fuck off.” I shove him, wiggling away from him and escaping into the backseat; which is usually where McDonald’s takeout bags go to die, but there should be… Under the trash, I find a knit blanket Michael’s moms gave me for hanukkah, only a few candy wrappers stuck to the pretty blue yarn. “Only one blanket.” I hold it up, curtaining it between us until Adam swipes it away to climb into the back with me. 

   “I can share.” he leans closer, voice hot and heavy next to my ear. But, there’s nowhere for me to go if I want to stay warm so I give up and snuggle up against his chest. Adam wraps both his arms around me, hugging me tightly and tucking in to press a kiss to the top of my head. 

  I squirm, shaking out of his grip to throw my arms around his neck and pull him down for a real kiss. He grins against my lips, hands bunching up the back of my shirt and tugging up. 

   “Hey,” I pull back, “we’re trying to stay warm, not tear off our clothes.” he laughs mischievously at me, still pulling at my shirt from under my heavy coat. 

   “We can share body heat better with skin on skin,” oh, he can get out of here with his facts. The camero isn’t big enough to have sex in with the top down, and we sure as hell aren’t opening it. 

  Adam kisses me again, dragging his attention from my lips to kiss down to my neck. He bites where I already have a hickey, irritating the skin again and nipping at the edge to make it bigger. 

   “Adam-” I whine, laughing as he leans over me to attack my sides and tickle me without mercy until I throw my head back. I’m sweating, the blanket mostly back on the floor where I’d found it. My boyfriend pulls me up onto his lap, unzipping my puffy jacket. I stretch my arms back so he can push it off me, falling onto the paper bags. His hand is cold when it rides up my shirt, following the trail of dark hair up my stomach. I give up, letting him pull my shirt over my head; arms folding around me to pull me closer to him. 

  He presses a kiss to my collarbone, tracing his fingertips across my still warm skin; making my hair stand up and nipples perk up with the chill, perfect for Adam to tweak between two fingers. I bite my lip. His other hand follows the curve of my back, stopping for a firm grip on my waist so I can’t lean back too far when he dips his head. Pressing light kisses down my chest to my other hard nipple, covering it with his mouth and running his hot tongue across the cold, sensitive skin. I squirm, my shoulders and hips moving almost on their own as he coats saliva over my nipple, pulling back again and blowing softly to cool the wet spot again. He moves to the other side of my chest, nipping lightly at the already pink bud, sensitive from being pulled and pinched. 

  Adam laps at my skin, biting around the areola before dragging the flat of his tongue up over the whole of my nipple. It’s getting cold in the car now, his spit cooling and making my skin even colder than the rest of my bare chest. I turn to grab for my blanket, wrist being caught before I can grab it. 

   “I’ve got you.” he smiles sweetly at me, despite lust practically dripping from the rest of him. He shifts, bringing me down off his lap and giving me a gentle push. My back hits the seat softly, the fabric cold to the touch and not doing much for me. Adam sits over me, making quick work of my jeans and tossing them into the front seat. I’m embarrassingly hard, making me turn pink as he rubs his palm over me; easing himself down as much as he can, still stroking his thumb over my covered dick. It’s about the only part of me that’s still warm, aside from my blushing face. 

  He replaces his hand with his mouth, spit soaking into my boxers as he licks at my cock through them. I can see my breath in front of me when I gasp, Adam’s lips still half wrapping around my shaft as he traces the outline of it with his tongue; almost spitting on me to soak the fabric as he goes. His saliva is hot when he’s pressing it against me, fingers trailing along behind to rub against my cock as it cools. 

   “Adam-” my voice sounds like a whine, a struggle to say anything at all with his fingertips tracing along my skin, creeping up my thigh and into my boxers. His fingers are cold against my still hot skin, cupping around my balls and squeezing before wrapping around the base of my cock. He keeps that hand there, pumping me slowly as he goes on teasing me. 

  My squirming and whining isn’t enough to speed him up, waiting until he’s gone over the outline of my entire length before tugging back just the elastic of my underwear, slipping a hand more comfortably into them to jerk me off. Adam’s strokes are slow and firm, squeezing me harshly and pulling my cock in towards me.

  I jizz across my stomach, hot spunk spurting across my skin. Adam’s lips wrap around the head of my wilting dick, licking up the cum clinging to my skin and sucking harshly at my sensitive skin until I start to wiggle away from his touch. He peels back my boxers, throwing them up to join my pants in the passenger seat before he goes on, squeezing me at the base and dragging his tongue up my shaft until my cock stiffens up again. After achieving what he wanted Adan pulls off my dick, instead turning his attention to nipping along my inner thigh; stroking me lazily with one hand. 

   “Please,” I finally whine at him, pulling his attention up to my desperate face. Adam chuckles, lips twitching up into a smirk. But, it’s worth it when he sinks over me again, swallowing around my head and bobbing his head over my cock. His mouth is wet and warm, letting me push up against him shallowly to fuck his throat as he blows me. A hand fondles at my balls, rolling them in his palm and squeezing lightly to encourage me to spill. 

  My back arches off the carseat under me, hips twisting to push further against Adam as my head twitches; spurting straight into his mouth. He pulls back, leaning closer to spit my own cum onto my chest before going in for a kiss; letting me taste myself in an effort to get rid of the rest. I pant between sloppy kisses, still trying to catch my breath. 

  He leaves me alone for a moment, my body flushed and coated with sweat and drying jizz. I take a deep breath, eyes closing to calm my rapidly beating heart. Adam takes me by the waist but I don’t pay him any mind, still slowing my heavy breathing. I feel the hot head of his dick smack against my skin, my back sliding along the fabric as Adam pulls me closer to himself and picks up my legs at the knee. 

  His cock presses against my ass, spiking my pulse again. I swallow, biting my lip in anticipation. Adam eases back for a moment, spitting on my hole and using it as lube to rock his hips against mine; pushing into me and stretching me open. My head lolls back, the rest of his cock shoving inside me with one thrust; filling my over sensitive body up and rolling against me. 

   “God,” his head falls to his chest, “you’re so good for me.” my whole body moves with his first real thrust into me, nails digging sharply into my skin to hike my legs up further. Our skin smacks together loudly in the small space, bodies rocking and skin heating up until I can feel sweat drip onto me from Adam as his body twists over mine. 

  He pauses to let down my legs, pulling out to tug me forward. I’m feeling a little like jelly, limbs limp as Adam positions me on his lap. I sink back down onto his cock, hitting deeper inside of me like this. He kisses me, licks locking as my boyfriend bounces me on his lap; thrusting shallowly but fucking me deep and making me so full with every shove of his hips against mine. 

  I move along with him when I can, rolling against the push of his dick into me and sinking it further inside me. 

  Adam is speaking softly into my neck, too quiet for me to hear but close enough to feel his lips move on my skin. He moans, a lovely and gentle sound even as he picks up his rhythm; hands clamping on my waist to pull me down and hold me there to fuck me. He sprays inside me, jizz spurting deep inside me and making me burst at the seams. Some drips back out onto his skin, his cock keeping the rest of his cum inside me. 

   “Well?” he pants harshly, struggling to talk through his high, “How’s that for keeping you warm?

**Author's Note:**

> wc/1861
> 
> Hey I'm on tumblr [ here ](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com) and I'd love for you to stop by my blog! I take fic requests there along with any questions or feedback! I'd also love to link any fans of the ship (squipemy) to the discord if you pm me there! 
> 
> Comment mod is on because I don't take shit


End file.
